Talk:Finger Carving Seal
Fudo in the 12 ninja guardian anime arc, Fudo does something similar to let a leaf mark on the stones that were surrounding Yamato. The difference is that he uses his palm instead of just one finger. (talk) 17:17, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Nine-Tails Key Didn't Jiraiya and Naruto do Something similar with the Nine-Tails' Key? --Kieronrob 18:00, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :No. Their fingers just light up the same way. Omnibender - Talk - 01:17, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Kakashi!!! I didnt want to just add this, but in chapter 649, we definitely see Kakashi use this.~ KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 13:33, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Uhh.. Where exactly do we "definitely see" Kakashi using this tech? To me, it looks like he's stitching himself up. You can even see his thread and needle. So I've got no idea on where or what he's writing on.. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 13:48, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :: Use your better judgement. This technique is not solely for writing. You think if he doesnt only write with it, it doesnt work? His fingers are lit up with chakra, reminiscent of this technique, as his fingers look to be on fire. Obviously, it was to aid him in his surgical process. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 13:53, October 2, 2013 (UTC) I am using my better judgement. What would he be using the technique for? It's for writing/burning into surfaces. He wasn't using it to seal his wound shut by scarring it, if he was, he wouldn't of bothered with stitches. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 13:57, October 2, 2013 (UTC) I hope you are, because you seem to think his fingers were glowing for nothing. Perhaps you think it was the Mystical Finger Technique, a variation to the Mystical Palm Technique? He could have used the fire finger no jutsu for something as simple as cutting the thread he used. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 14:02, October 2, 2013 (UTC) More likely to be a variation of the palm technique than this. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 14:54, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :Indeed. This jutsu is "writing with a chakra finger on someone's back". Seelentau 愛議 15:02, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, Seelentau. Therefore this is NOT the tech that Kakashi is using. For some reason I also doubt it's the Mystical Finger/Palm tech, because again, why would he bother with stitches for? I would say it was to cut the thread or something. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 15:16, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :I'll even go further and question why this was even brought up. The man gave himself stitches. If he had a jutsu to close a wound like that, why would he even bother with stitches?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 17:05, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ::...People can't give themselves first aid any more? --Cerez365™ (talk) 20:08, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Anyway, I can see on second image that he cut his thread with this.--LeafShinobi (talk) 20:20, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::There is nothing that suggests that this technique can be used to that lethality else Fukasaku would've died. The chakra around his fingers could be anything includng: just chakra...--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:30, October 2, 2013 (UTC) I don't think it's this technique. FCS seems to be something that would result in a cauterization, but Kakashi's wound doesn't seem like that. My first thought when I saw the chakra in his fingers was lightning chakra to cut the thread he's using to stitch himself. Omnibender - Talk - 22:22, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :Nah pals, u all wrong, Kakashi is a medical ninja now, obviously.--Elveonora (talk) 23:18, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Looks like he used chakra to cut the thread. Arrancar79 (talk) 04:28, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Fuinjutsu Why is this classified as a Fuinjutsu? It just seems to be an exercise in chakra control, like Walk On Water or Chakra Adhesion.(Evilpuppy (talk) 03:56, October 3, 2013 (UTC)) :Databook as far as I know. Omnibender - Talk - 04:37, October 3, 2013 (UTC)